


Venture

by crimsonseekers



Series: Over to You [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Multi, Who knew naming a baby could be so difficult?, certainly not these fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Sometimes a family is a cop, five construction vehicles, and a ship full of idiots.Or, Prowl and the Constructicons try to name their sparkling, with some unwanted help from the crew of theLost Light.An epilogue toOver to You
Relationships: Constructicons/Prowl, Nautica & Prowl
Series: Over to You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498190
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	Venture

“For the  _ last time, _ we are not naming our sparkling  _ Brickwork!” _

“... How about Strut Snapper?”

“Or Percent Yield?”

“Emergency Room?”

“Recycle?”

“Or maybe -”

“Primus, you’re all  _ useless.” _

* * *

“... They want to name the bitlet  _ Diagrid?” _

“Their paint jobs are  _ green and purple, _ Nautica. Did you think they’d have any taste when it comes to deciding names, either?”

“Fair. What do you want the name to be, then?”

“I was thinking of Antemortem.”

“Dammit, Prowl, that’s  _ worse.” _

* * *

So deciding a name for their bitlet wasn’t going so great - that Prowl could admit.

The furniture they needed was probably somehow the easiest thing to manage - Ultra Magnus had quietly agreed for the room next to their quarters to be used as a nursery for the bitlet, and the Constructicons had effortlessly cleaned it out and fixed it up to their standards from there.

Toys hadn’t been in short supply; Brainstorm was having an absolute  _ field day _ with them - though Prowl made sure to check with Perceptor that they were  _ actually safe _ before keeping any of them.

(They were all fine - a shovel talk by his bonded had struck the fear of the Constructicons into Brainstorm if something even slightly suspect happened to their sparkling because of his toys)

Sparkling-grade energon was basically low grade with mineral additives, so that hadn’t been difficult arranging either.

They’d sorted out bit-sitting duties, preemptively organized their shifts with Ultra Magnus, made sure they were all on the same page on how to  _ care _ for a sparkling, discussed educating their sparkling.

They just couldn’t agree on a  _ name. _

Prowl knew that it wasn’t difficult to change your designation - it was probably even easier in this new universe they had jumped to - there were only two hundred (if even that) of them to keep track of anymore. So, really, it didn’t matter.

But for some odd reason Prowl couldn’t figure out, he felt like the name had to be  _ right, _ had to be  _ perfect _ for their sparkling. And he and the Constructicons argued frequently about a name - they all had differing opinions and were quite passionate about them. Prowl had his own ideas, but they still felt  _ wrong. _

He’d passively mentioned it in Swerve’s, so by the next day, everybody was offering him suggestions.

“Okay, okay,” Whirl said, a weirdly happy tone in his voice, “hear me out.  _ Wallflower.” _

Prowl sighed. “Is this an excuse for you to tell my sparkling to ‘weapon up’?”

Whirl gasped dramatically, holding a claw to his cockpit as if offended. “Perish the thought! I simply want  _ your _ sparkling to be friends with my scraplet -”

“Whirl Junior? Excellent naming,” Prowl muttered sarcastically.

“- so that when they’re together - shut up, my daughter is  _ perfect _ \- we can call them  _ quadruple-u.” _

Prowl sighed.

Drift had suggested ‘Aurora’ and First Aid offered ‘Resuscitate’. Swerve had jokingly (or perhaps not, it was hard to tell) suggested ‘Mini-con’, and Tailgate had come forth with ‘Semicolon’, of all things. Prowl had lost his patience and told everybody to  _ stop _ when Misfire told him to call his bitlet ‘Pinhead’.

Ratchet, when asked his opinion on what had somehow (without Prowl’s consent, he would like to note) become a ship-wide poll, had simply shrugged and said, “Most creators don’t know what they’re naming their bit ‘til it’s emerged. Who knows what dinky name they’ll choose.”

While (only slightly) somewhat offended, Prowl took his advice, and they decided to wait until emergence to decide anything.

* * *

Prowl sagged against the medical berth, holding his newly-emerged bitlet close to his chest. The newspark cooed softly, nuzzling it’s still soft and vulnerable face into his bumper.

“Prowl?” Scavenger called softly, poking his head into the private room. He flickered his optics back on looking up at his gestalt mate tiredly. “They’re all waiting outside, and they’re not leaving until they see him.”

Prowl hummed noncommittally for a second, giving his sluggish processor time to gather his thoughts. He’d sent the Constructicons out to try and clear away some of the concerned crew that’d gathered outside, but by  _ Primus _ did he just want to go back to their quarters and sleep. “I’ll see them,” he agreed. “Only for a few minutes - I feel ready to pass out.”

Scavenger nodded, and a moment later, Bonecrusher appeared in the room, slowly picking him up, allowing Prowl to lean against his chest, grip on their sparkling tightening. As they walked into the main ward of the medibay, Prowl looked up and cycled his optics a few times to be  _ entirely sure _ of what he saw.

They were all there. The  _ entire Lost Light _ crew was sitting in the medibay, dead quiet, staring at him. There was a long silence as they looked at each other.

“Is that him?” Nautica asked, closest to the door of Prowl’s room. He nodded, and after a moment, shifted his arms so that all the Crusadercons (Primus, that was a silly name) could see his bit. There was an almost simultaneous awed intake.

Their sparkling onlined his optics sleepily, sparing the gathered mecha barely a glance before wiggling impatiently, causing Prowl to tuck him back against his chest. A small, tired beep emerged from his vocalizer as he settled back into recharge.

“Oh my God, he’s  _ adorable,” _ Prowl heard Tailgate whisper excitedly.

“What’s his name?” Velocity asked. It was a moment before Prowl responded.

“Venture.”

“Triple-v,” Whirl cackled triumphantly, but quickly (and grumpily) silenced with an imploring glare from Cyclonus.

“Venture of the  _ Lost Light,” _ Megatron said slowly.

“A good name,” Ultra Magnus said. It was an awkward compliment, but Prowl was too tired to be bothered by it.

“He’s gonna be the best addition to the crew  _ ever,” _ Mixmaster declared.

“Only if you don’t get him killed with your stupidity,” Hook countered.

“You’re both arrogant idiots,” Long Haul muttered.

“Literally everybody on this ship is a high-risk situation, nevermind throwing a sparkling into it!” Hook snapped, causing several of the crew to break from their quiet reverie and defend themselves angrily.

All the while as Prowl watched, his optics began to dim, and he sagged further Bonecrusher’s chest, doorwings drooping. As he drifted into recharge, surrounded by the familiar sounds of the Crusadercons brawling and various medics (apart from the chaotic Hook and Spinister) shouting at them to break it up before they damaged themselves, or more importantly, the  _ medibay, _ he focused on the small, tiny sleeping warmth tucked closely underneath his bumper, oblivious to the world.

Yeah. This would be an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> why did whirl get such a starring role in this? who knows because I certainly don't.
> 
> Anyway, Venture is born! Is this a whole thing about how he'll grow up exploring the universe? RHETORICAL QUESTION THE ANSWER IS YES.
> 
> the baby bit I've been hyping forever is here and I am at peace at last.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://crimsonseekers.tumblr.com)


End file.
